A New Beyblade Era
by Blue957
Summary: Kai asks for help to get out of Biovolt abbey. Jess has some things happen to her. KaixOC and more i'm really bad with summaries so please read story
1. Meetings

**A New Beyblade Era**

Disclamier: I do not own beyblade or any of the characters i only own my OC's.

"Hello" Jess said when she answered her phone

"Hey Jess I need a favour from you" A guy told Jess

" Who is this?" Jess asked

" Oh sorry, my name is Kai Hiwatari" Kai answered

"ummmm. Kai, Kai, I don't know a Kai Hiwatari" Jess said to Kai

" Yes I know that you don't know me but you won the beyblade competition last month and you have done karate for 2 1/2 years" Kai told Jess

"How do u know all that about me?" Jess asked Kai

" I know Rei Kon" Kai answered

"Ok" Jess said

"Jess I need your help to get out of Biovolt Abby" Kai told Jess

"Biovolt Abby... ah now I know where I've heard of you before your the grandson of Voltair Hiwatari" Jess said to Kai

"thats right and I need your help to get away from him really soon" Kai told Jess

"Ok Kai i'll see if my parents will let me go to Russia, but on one condition you have to come back to Australia and meet my mum and dad" Jess told Kai

"ok Jess it's a deal, i'll ring you back in two days" Kai said then hung up the phone

'_what have I gotten my self into now' _Jess thought

Jess walked out of her room and down the hallway to the lounge room.

"Mum dad I need to go to Russia" Jess told her mum Angie and her dad Dan

"Why Russia?" Angie asked Jess

"bescause soemone needs my help help with something, but he has agreed to come back to Austraila and meet both of you" Jess told them

"We'll talk about it tomorrow now you need to go to bed" Dan told Jess

Jess shrugged and walked up to her room.


	2. lets meet the family!

**I put the disclaimer in the last chapter so I wont bother putting it up again.**

**Sorry this next chapter hasn't come up sooner but I have been busy and yeh.**

**If anyone wants a bit of a description on Jess just email me and I'll put it up.**

"Dad wake up" Jess said to Dan in the morning

"Ok I'm awake" Dan replied

Jess walked back to her room and changed into a pair of baggy blue jeans, dark blue t-shirt, black sneakers and her orange hat then grabbed her bag and walked out the front door heading in the direction of school.

'Stupid colour code. Oh well it's better then a proper uniform" Jess thought on her self

When Jess got to school she noticed that none of her friends were there yet so she walked around to the back of the school and sat down with Untitled by Simple Plan playing on her mp3.

"Jess can you repeat anything I just said" Mrs Apex asked Jess

"Well...um...no, no I can't" Jess answered

"Jess your grades have already been really bad this year so try to pay more attention or I you will have to stay behind after school" Mrs Apex told Jess

'This has been a really shit day lucky it's last class" Jess thought

When the bell rang everyone hurried out of their classes. Jess walked across the oval and started jogging the rest of the way to her home.

"Mum I'm home" Jess said walking in the door

"I'm in the back room" Angie told Jess

"Hey how was your day" Jess asked Angie walking into the room

"You're Dad and I decided that we will let you go to Russia, but as soon as you have helpt this person you both are to come back here. Now go and take a look on your bed" Angie told Jess

"Thanks alot and we will" Jess said before she walked off

Jess walked up the hallway to her room

'3 airplane tickets. 3?' Jess thought

"Mum why are there 3 tickets?" Jess yelled

"1 for you to get there, 2 for you and what ever his name is to get back and you are to call me when you get do get back" Angie yelled back

"Ok thanks" Jess said

Suddenly Jess's phone rings

"Hello" Jess said

"Hey Jess, It's Kai. Sorry I rang early" Kai told Jess

"Hey Kai. No problem that you rang early" Jess said to Kai while closing her door

"So can you come to Russia?" Kai asked

"Yeh I can. When do you want me to come?" Jess said/asked

"Could you possibly leave tomorrow morning so then it will be night when you arrive here" Kai asked Jess

"Sure but we need a plan" Jess told Kai

"I'm one step ahead of you. Ok at night there are only 2 guards on duty, 1 at the main gate and the other one at the entrance to the main building. The one near the gate should be real easy but the other one is a bit stronger so just be careful with him. If you could get the attention of most of the guards that will be on the grounds then it will be easier for me to escape and help you." Kai told Jess

"I think it will work but what do you look like?" Jess asked Kai

"I have two toned blue hair, light at the front and dark at the back" Kai replied

"Alright see you then" Jess said

"Ok, bye" Kai said

"Cya" Jess told Kai before she hung up her phone

Jess walked over to her cupboard which was a mess and opened it up looking for some clothes to wear.

Angie knocked on Jess's bedroom door

"Come in" Jess said

"Who was that on the phone?" Angie asked Jess

"Kai" Jess replied walking out of her room.

Jess took a glass out of the cupboard and filled it up then walked back to her room.

"Do you even know how you're going to get this person out" Dan asked Jess

"Yes and this person has a name it's Kai Hiwatari" Jess told Dan

Jess started walking up the hallway

"I talk to you guys tomorrow night" Jess said to Angie and Dan

"Why are you saying this now and not in the morning?" Dan asked

"Because the plane leaves at 5:30 in the morning" Jess answered

"You have to call us when you get Kai out of where ever it is" Angie told Jess

Jess gave her parents the thumbs up before heading back to her room.

Jess closed the door behind her self and layed down on her bed falling asleep soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to everyone who reads my stories. I am posting this message to let you know that my computer is going through the repair stage! and I will unfortunately not be able to update my stories for a period of time, until this problem is resolved, I would like to thankyou all for your ongoing support and sorry for any inconveniences.

I will endeavour to fix this problem up as soon as possible,


	4. Chapter 4

**I shall mention to you all that the beybladers can talk to their bit beasts! Also instead of getting my computer fixed I just got a whole new one so now I have my own brand new laptop yay!**

**I put a disclaimer up in the 1st chapter so there ain't gonna be anymore. Ohhh but any music that appears I don't own unless it's by DTHAG, cause that's my band.**

The next morning Jess woke up to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing, Jess got dressed before walking out of the house.

As Jess entered the airport she heard someone over the loud speaker announce

"Flight 37 for Russia will leave at 5:30 please begin to board now. I repeat flight 37 for Russia will leave at 5:30 please begin to board now. Thank-you."

'Perfect timing' Jess thought as she walked over to the boarding gate. Once Jess was on the plane she sat in her seat next to the window. While the plane was flying Jess thought of what she was going to do.

When the plane landed Jess called a taxi.

"where to?" the driver asked

"The back of Balcov Abbey." Jess answered bluntly

"umm... ok, sure" the driver said a little unsure about the whole thing.

Once Jess was there, she paid the driver before he left. Jess walked up to a wall

"Pathetic" Jess mumbled as she jumped to the top of the wall then over then other side.

Jess ran up to the gaurd at the front gate carefull not to be spotted by the other guard, Jess wacked him in the back of the

neck. He made a small grunt as he hit the ground. Jess then walked straight up to the guard at the main building. When he seen Jess, he quickly sounded the alarm.

"Why thank-you." Jess said as she punced him in the nose right between the eyes.

In less then a minute 20 gaurds were out.

"Bring it on"Jess told them.

Kai heard the alarm, got out out of his room and headed down the hall.

When Kai got down to the yard he seen the 20 gaurds who had 1 person cornered.

'That would be Jess.' Kai thought

Kai ran up and knocked half of them out.

"About time, I was running out of things to do" Jess said as she beat up the others.

Kai and Jess ran up to the wall.

"Let's go before Boris comes." Kai told Jess

The two of them jumped up to the top of the wall then over to other side. Once over Kai and Jess started running.

They stopped running when they reached a park.

"That... was...fun."Jess said while trying to catch her breath

"Yeh... a... lot...of... fun."Kai replied also trying to catch his breath.

Kai and Jess sat down on the ground and decided on what they wanted to do next.

"Lets leave Russia now." Jess stated

"Right and how do you suggest we do that?"Kai asked

"I got two plane tickets to get us back to Australia." Jess answered

Kai nodded and called a cab to the ariport.

"So who's that Boris guy you mentioned?" Jess asked Kai

"He run's Balcov Abbey. My grandfather own's it though. If my grandfather ever found out about what Boris is doing to everyone inside he would close the abbey and all of Boris's ideas and plans with it." Kai told Jess

"So why don't you tell your grandfather?" Jess questioned

"I have no way of contacting him. He did come to the abbey once a month but some one was there to report back to Boris so I never got to tell him." Kai replied as they got into the taxi.

"When will the next plane to Australia be leaving?"Jess asked the man at the counter.

The man just gave Jess a confused look.

"Êîãäà äåëàåò ñëåäóþùèé ñàìîëåò óåçæàåò Austalia" Kai repeated in russian.

"11:30" the man answered.

"Ñïàñèáî" (Thank You) Kai told the man before walking off with Jess.

They went and sat down on one of the seats to wait for their plane to start boarding.

"Jess, thanks for comming and getting me out of there. I really appreciate it a lot." Kai told Jess once they were seated on the plane.

"No problem, it was fun anyway." Jess replied.

After a while Kai and Jess had fallen asleep.

Kai's dream:

_Kai opened his eyes to find he was chained to a wall by his hands, and his feet were chained as well._

_"You have disappointed me Kai. Your grandfather lied about you."Boris said walking into the room._

_"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT GRANDFATHER LIKE THAT. IF HE EVER FINDS OUT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS HERE YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO TALA, BRYAN, SPENCER, IAN AND EVERYONE ELSE HERE. JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!" Kai yelled at Boris._

_Boris pulled out a whip and started beating Kai until he fell unconcious._

Kai suddenly woke up, his eyes wide. Kai took a deep breath and looked at Jess, she was still sleeping.

"Please lift your trays up and put your seats in the upright position as well will be landing soon. Thank you for flying with us." A female voice announced over the speakers

Kai woke Jess up and told her that they would be landing soon.

When they got off the plane and were standing outside the airport.

"I'll call Jamie and see if he can pick us up, mum and dad are probabley at work or out somewhere." Jess told Kai

Jess pulled out here phone and dialed Jamie's number.

"Hey, what's up." Jamie answered

"Hey, can you come and pick me and Kai up from the air port?" Jess asked

"Sure, I'll be there soon." Jamie replied before he hung up.

Jess put her phone back in her pocket.

"Now we wait for Jamie, he said that we would come and get us." Jess said

In about ten minutes a car pulled up.

Jess walked over, telling Kai that this was Jamie's car. Kai looked at the car, it was a Nissan Skyline R34 in a midnight blue colour with red hub caps.

Jess and Kai got in the car.

"Jamie, Kai. Kai, Jamie." Jess introduced.

They said hello and then left the air port.

"Hello" Jess said answering her phone.

Jamie turned down the music.

_"Hey you wanna meet up at Fadden Pines?"_

"Sure Clair, I'll be there in 10, I'm bringing a friend so don't be late." Nicole told Clair

_"Okay." Clair answered_

Jess hung up the phone.

"Kai, you wanna go meet Rei and another friend of mine Clair." Jess asked Kai

"Yeh, sure. Why not." Kai answered.

Jamie turned up his _My Chemical Romance_ cd and skipped to the second song called _Cemetery Drive_.

Jess turned the music up.

"Here you two go." Jamie said parking the car.

"Thanks, we can walk home." Jess said closing the door.

"Cya later." Kai said as Jamie pulled out of the car park.

Kai and Jess walked over to the large rocks where Jess usually meets up with Clair and Rei.

"Hey Clair, Rei!" Jess yelled at them

The two of them waved back.

"Hey Rei." Kai said shaking hands with Rei

"Clair this is Kai an onld friend of mine." Rei explained to Clair

"Nice to meet you." Kai said to Clair

"So Kai I thought your grandfather wanted you to go to Balcov until you were 18. What happened?" Rek asked

"Well... Boris is ment to run Balcov like a place for kids to learn how to run a buisness and what not, however he runs it as a beyblade school, if you're not careful you get punished. Boris uses corpral punishment, only teaching us real lessons in buisness when my grandfather came to vist." Kai explained to Rei

"Glad your out then. Oh and try not to get Jess to really mad or you could be in real trouble." Rei told Kai

"Yeh. I think I already worked that part out when we were in Russia." Kai laughed

"Hey Rei we gotta go." Clair told Rei

"Okay. Cya tomorrow at school, Kai you better show up it will be loads of fun." Rei waved

Kai nodded as he and Jess said good bye to Clair and Rei.

Kai and Jess started walking to Jess's house.

"Jess, do you think that I could be put in your class at school?" Kai asked Jess

"Of course. I will talk to the teachers tomorrow and you will for sure." Jess smiled at Kai

"Great" Kai smiled back

"We're back" Jess said

"I'm in the kitchen, mum rang and she will be late home another job came up. Dad had more work to do so it's just us three for dinner tongiht." Jamie told Kai and Jess

"Alright. Kai you want a drink?" Jess asked Kai

"Sure" Kai answered

Jess pulled out three cans of coke and gave one to Kai, one to Jamie and had one her self.

"You two want chinese for dinner?" Jamie asked Kai and Jess

"Sure" they both rellied in unison.

"Dinner's here." Jamie told Kai and Jess

Kai and Jess were in the lounge room beyblading.

"Hayate return" Jess commanded

"You to Dranzer" Kai said

Kai and Jess picked up their beyblades and walked into the kitchen. Jamie handed both of them a plate of chinese.

"I wasn't sure what kind of chinese you liked so I gave you a little bit of everything." Jamie explaied to Kai

"Thanks." Kai said

Kai, Jess and Jamie went and sat down at the table to eat.

"You two want to go down the shops after dinner. Hiro told me that it was to get more money for the shops that don't to good during the days" Jamie said

"Sure if you want to Jess" Kai said

Jess nodded her head in agreement.

"Is there a beyblade shop?" Kai asked

"Yeh. Let's see Dranzer" Jess replied

Kai handed over Dranzer to Jess.

"Okay, well these are really old parts, I say from about 9 years ago when beyblade first came out. I think it needs a stronger base, heaiver weight disk, new attack ring and a new model of the spin gear. Dranzer looks like the endurance type so a few other slight adjustments and she'll be perfect." Jess explained

"Well let's go then." Jamie said

Jess put the plates in the sink and grabbed her wallet before walking out the door with Kai and Jamie.

"Alright. Hiro asked me to go get him something if I was comming down. I'll call you later." Jamie told Kai and Jess before he walked off.

"Lets go, and get Dranzer new parts." Jess said

"Just lead the way." Kai replied

Jess led Kai around to a small beyblade shop.

"You remember what I told you, you needed?" Jess asked Kai

"Yeah. I'll go get them." Kai answered

Kai walked off as Jess walked up to the counter.

"Hey Michael." Jess waved to guy behind the counter as she walked into a door labled staff only.

"Hey Hiro, what ya doing?" Jess asked

"Hey Jess, just trying to work out how much I owe Jamie." Hiro replied

"Well, a new stero and speaker system costs about $130 dollars if I remember." Jess told Hiro

"Thanks alot" Hiro said as Jess walked out

Jess walked over to Kai and looked at the parts he had picked out.

"Michael all of these will do for now." Jess told Michael when her and Kai reached the counter

"Take it out of my pay." Hiro said walking through the door.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked

Hiro nodded his head as Jamie walked in the shop carrying a large box.

"God that is heavy. It cost $110. I got a discount." Jamie replied

"Well then the $20 dollars will pay for the parts instead." Hiro said

Jamie, Kai and Jess left soon after.


End file.
